


Alive | Beth Greene

by annesblythe



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesblythe/pseuds/annesblythe
Summary: In which Beth didn’t die in 5x08.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Alive | Beth Greene

**Author's Note:**

> heyy this is my first walking dead fanfiction I hope you like this!!

•

Beth abruptly closed her notepad and placed her pen's cap back on. She was meant to be recording patients' well-beings in it, but she always ended up flipping to a blank page in the back and writing her thoughts out. Dawn found it once. Told her to stop thinking about dead people and direct her attention to the people around her. 

"Like the woman who just came in?" Beth had sassed back, putting Dawn on the spot.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, Dawn's statement about leaving Carol to make it on her own with no antibiotics scared her. If there was any angle she would push to keep her friends alive, she'd do it. That conversation ended with Beth's cut nearly needing new stitches.

She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm getting' out of here. Just like Noah." Beth said to no one but the lines on her palms. Keys jingled and she looked up to see Dr. Edwards in the doorway. He looked reluctant and had his lips pressed together. Beth didn't care if he'd overheard her plans. No one was getting in her way anymore. "Dawn wants to speak with you, I'd get there quick." He spoke swiftly before continuing down the hall, probably purposely going in the opposite direction of wherever Dawn was.

She didn't hesitate, shoving the notepad under her mattress and leaving the room. One of the pages folded and ripped in the hasty process, falling underneath the bed.

____________

_I woke up to the sun shining directly at me. Daddy used to tell us if the sun was shinin' on the wall when we woke up, it would be a good day. If it was in our eyes, it meant we had to make the day good somehow. I need to make today okay. I wondered if Carol was doing alright. Dawn won't let me see her. I think she knows I know Carol....but that's fine. I'm gonna get us out of here. I keep thinking about the others. I don't want them to worry. Not about Carol, not about me. I've learned_ _a lot since the prison. Sometimes things do get hard, but I'm not just gonna stop movin. Daryl wanted to, telling me I would never see Maggie again. He was only upset, but I knew he was tired and might've actually meant it. Sometimes I think maybe we should have just ran away and did our own thing, but that's stupid. After watching daddy die I just... I decided I wouldn't be a coward anymore. We've all got jobs to do."_  
—


End file.
